


Idiot Boyfriend

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot Boyfriend

Clark wondered if relationships were a human construct, because God knew he wasn't any good at them. Maybe Kryptonians were above such things.

He chuckled under his breath.

Well, Kryptonians might be, but he wasn't. And given the fact he was the last Kryptonian in the universe, or at least in this particular solar system, he supposed he'd have to throw that theory out the window.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the cement pillar and sighed deeply. He had definitely screwed things up in the relationship department with Kyla, Jessie, Chloe and, in numerous different ways, with Lana. He had almost convinced himself that he simply didn't understand women or what they wanted out of relationships.

But then he and Lex had a fight.

And here he was again.

In familiar territory.

At this point, he couldn't even remember how the blow-up started. He had a memory of discussing something vaguely political before everything went to hell in a hand basket and escalated out of control from there. Clark had stomped off, declaring he didn't even know who Lex was anymore.

Clark had thought, well hoped really, that once he got into the real world and started working for _The Planet_ , that things would get easier, but they hadn't.

Lex had been supportive of his dual identities, understood Clark's need to forge his own way in the world through his reporting, and yet Lex refused to let down his own emotional walls and share himself with Clark. Clark could understand Lex's need to protect himself, especially after Victoria, Desiree and Helen, Pamela's death, and trying to deal with sharks with the surname of Luthor. But damn it, after five years as a couple, when was Lex going to let Clark into his inner emotional sanctum?

Clark knew that Lex felt bad about their argument. Oh, not that he would ever come out and say he was sorry. No, one had to look carefully for signs of repentance. Like Jimmy's MasterCard bill mysteriously being paid in full, or Perry White's favorite charity being anonymously endowed with a sizable donation in Perry's name.

His father believed that Lex was trying to buy his way into people's good graces, but Clark knew better. How did someone who didn't know how to apologize go about doing it? Besides, Lex never tried to buy things for Clark; he just went out of his way to make the people around Clark happy.

Clark pushed himself off the pillar and made his way between the sidewalk cafe tables then sat at Lex's table without waiting for an invitation. Lex's eyes widened slightly but he remained silent.

"You know," Clark said by way of greeting, "although I'm sure Jimmy would disagree with me, it really is easier just to say 'I'm sorry'."

Lex raised one elegant eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I want you to repeat after me: 'I, Lex Luthor'."

While his brows pulled together, the corner of Lex's mouth teased upward.

"Come on, Lex. You can do this. Say: 'I, Lex Luthor'."

"I, Lex Luthor."

"Am going to screw up from time to time."

Lex paused and frowned at him for a moment. "Am going to screw up from time to time."

"Because I'm an idiot."

Lex's frown deepened. "Because I'm an idiot."

"But no matter what."

"But no matter what."

"I belong to Clark Kent."

The frown disappeared and Lex's eyes lightened considerably. "I belong to Clark Kent."

"Just as Clark belongs to me."

A smile radiated from Lex's face. "Just as Clark belongs to me."

"See, that wasn't too hard."

"See, that wasn't too hard."

Clark did a double take and grinned at his lover, who was smiling shyly at him.

"Jimmy's wondering if we could fight after Christmas. He says he's trying to budget his Christmas spending, or not as the case may be. Do you think we can pencil something in for him? I'm good for the twenty-seventh. How about you?"

"I'm hoping to be a reformed man by then," Lex said quietly.

"Poor Jimmy."

Lex chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lex," Clark said softly.

Lex's eyes met his and Clark could see the hope in the storm blue eyes.

"Because while I'm an idiot myself, Kryptonians are reportedly very possessive."

"You don't say."

"I do say, actually. In fact, I did."

"Well, in an effort to better intergalactic relationships, I guess I'll just have to learn to live with that flaw."

Clark grinned. Maybe this relationship thing wasn't so hard after all.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna screw it up  
> Cause I'm an idiot and I'm your boyfriend.   
>  \-- Jimmy Fallon Idiot Boyfriend


End file.
